Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic apparatus that is used for examining an eye to be examined, a method of controlling the ophthalmic apparatus, a personal digital assistant device that is configured to be capable of wirelessly communicating with the ophthalmic apparatus, a method of controlling the personal digital assistant device, an ophthalmic system that includes the personal digital assistant device and the ophthalmic apparatus, and a program that causes a computer to perform control by the above control methods.
Description of the Related Art
In ophthalmologic diagnosis and treatment, there is a case where an examiner performs an operation for examining a patient's eye, which is to be examined, by using various ophthalmic apparatuses. In this case, a personal digital assistant (PDA) device is useful for checking information regarding patients and the like while, for example, the examiner is coming and going between an examination room, a waiting room, and the like. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-104130 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses an ophthalmic apparatus that is configured to be capable of communicating with a PDA device, such as a personal computer.
More specifically, Patent Document 1 discloses an ophthalmic apparatus that includes a main body used for acquiring information regarding an eye to be examined, a to-be-attached portion to which a PDA device having a communication function is to be attached, a communicating unit that performs telecommunication with the PDA device, and a main-body control unit that controls the main body on the basis of information input from the PDA device via the communicating unit.
In addition, Patent Document 1 discloses that a state where a mobile terminal has been mounted on the main body and a state where the mobile terminal has been removed from the main body are detected by using a microswitch or a (non-contact) integrated circuit (IC) card.
Furthermore, Patent Document 1 discloses that the main body that acquires information items regarding an eye to be examined (examination results of the eye to be examined and a captured image of the eye to be examined) is controlled on the basis of information items (operation-condition information items) input from a mobile terminal via a communication interface, the operation-condition information items including fixation-position information items from an optical coherence tomography (OCT) apparatus and a fundus camera, an imaging-mode information item, and an information item indicating the light intensity of illuminating light.
Furthermore, Patent Document 1 discloses that the main body acquires information items regarding an eye to be examined and transmits the acquired information items regarding the eye to be examined to a mobile terminal.